Computer equipment, information and services often need protection from unintentional or unauthorized access, change or destruction. Many computer systems include software authorization components and security components. Such components can provide protection against a hacker or other unauthorized individual who is trying to access information on the computer devices.
Hacking is typically not the only concern. Data and computer equipment often need to be protected from tampering, physical access, or theft, such as where a thief steals a computer or components of a computer to later access data on the computer or to sell the hardware components. Hardware-based security can provide a solution to this issue, such as by having secure server racks, data centers, or individual case locks. A physical lock, such as a pin tumbler lock, can be an inexpensive deterrent to theft. Pin tumbler locks are cheap to manufacture and require only a key for access. However, pin tumbler locks can be fairly easy to defeat via picking and/or bumping.